1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the use of immersive visual environments. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for splitting an avatar in a virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual world is a simulated environment which users may inhabit and interact with virtual objects and locations of the virtual world. Users may also interact with one another via avatars. An avatar generally provides a graphical representation of an individual within the virtual world environment. Avatars are usually presented to other users as two or three-dimensional graphical representations that resemble a human individual. Frequently, virtual worlds allow multiple users to enter the virtual environment and interact with one another. Virtual worlds are said to provide an immersive environment, as they typically appear similar to the real world and objects tend to follow rules related to gravity, topography, locomotion, physics and kinematics. Of course, virtual worlds can suspend or alter these rules as well as provide other imaginative or fanciful environments. Users typically communicate with one another through their avatars using text messages sent between avatars, real-time voice communication, gestures displayed by avatars, symbols visible in the virtual world, and the like. Virtual environments are typically presented as images on a display screen.
Some virtual worlds are described as being persistent. A persistent world provides an immersive environment (e.g., a fantasy setting used as a setting for a role-playing game, or a virtual world complete with land, buildings, towns, and economies) that is generally always available, and where events continue to occur, regardless of the presence of a given avatar. Thus, unlike non-persistent online games or multi-user environments, the virtual world continues to exist, and plots and events continue to unfold as users enter (and exit) the virtual world.